Chapter 1 - Skylar
Hey, guys. My name's Skylar Kings, daughter of Zeus. Pretty obvious, huh? Seriously, you can guess by my name: 'Sky'lar 'King's. But that's not what I came to talk about. Spending the entire summer at a sucky summer camp wasn't my idea. Blame my mom for falling in love with a god. Worst part about being a demigod is being a child of the Big Three, after they swore they wouldn't have anymore demigod children. Eh, what do I care for my dad's mistakes. Anyway, I came here to talk about my very first near death-experience. If you're a demigod like me, you'll get used to it. The whole thing happened a few hours ago (I know, right?) . . . Flashback "Hermes has informed me that the Crown of the Gods has been stolen," Chiron announced. There were a few shocked gasps. I whispered something to my best friend, Stella Penn, daughter of Apollo. "Big deal. Everybody knew it was bound to happen sometime." What can I say? It was true. Stella chuckled and we turned our attention back to Chiron, who had a very stern look on his face. "Zeus has asked for three of you to go on a quest to find the Crown of the Gods." Yeah, he was missing something. Oh, yeah - where the Crown WAS! Luckily, Stella repeated my thoughts out loud, "Where the heck is the Crown?" Mr. D appeared alongside the centaur. "Hermes also stated it was sighted on a hidden island, but he couldn't get to it, as every few hours, it disappears and pops up in a new location. That's what you brats are here for, aren't you? To get proper training? Well, chop, chop! Get to it! We'll all be doomed." Actually, I was happy to hear the news. If we die, Mr. D won't be in my life anymore. But that's not what I'm supposed to think, or so others say. "Since it is Zeus' crown, one of his children should go on the quest," Chiron said. I immediately stood up. "I'll do it." It would be my first quest, so what can I say, I had to volunteer. Then, Stella stood beside me. "I'll go with her." Even more better, my crush, Jayden Cross from the Hephaestus cabin volunteered as well. We would be all going on the quest tomorrow morning, but first, I had to go to the Oracle, Rachel, for a prophecy. And you know what's odd? Rachel's a red-head and her full name is an acronym for Red: 'R'achel 'E'lizabeth 'D'are. End Flashback I was heading over to the Oracle's cave right now. Yeah, Rachel lives in a cave. Got a problem with that? I found her reading a book. Something called 'The Lightning Thief' or something like that. "Oh, hey, Skylar, what's up?" "New quest, need a prophecy." Rachel nodded. "Sure. Get the stool from the Apollo cabin. I don't want any dirt in my hair after I fall." I gave her a nod and rushed back to camp. Rachel faints after issuing a prophecy, so we need to use a stool to help her. I went inside the Apollo cabin where I found Stella packing up. "Rachel needs the stool." The head counselor, Will Solace, heading into another room and came back out with a three-legged stool, two feet high. I carried it all the way back to the Oracle's cave, but it was really heavy. No wonder two people used to carry it. I set the stool down on the cave floor. "You ready?" Rachel smirked. "Aren't I always?" She sat down on the stool and green mist started spewing from her mouth. Rachel started to speak, but in an old, raspy voice: "To find the hidden isle of the sea, you must find the ancient jewels, all three Once there you must pass the guardian's test, and to enter the tower and to become blessed In the final room sits the golden crown, the island's curse cause the tower to fall down To head back to the world of mortal, cross through the magical ocean portal." She fainted after she said the last words, and I caught her. Once she opened her eyes, they were back to normal, instead of that reddish-yellow color. "So, what did I say?" "Stuff," I told her. "'Bout falling down, crossing through magical oceans, curses." She just shrugged. How the heck could she be so relaxed? And then I thought, Oh wait, she's not going on the quest. I headed out the Oracle's cave and headed back into the Zeus cabin where I got my backpack, full of all the stuff I need: fresh clothes, $100 dollars from my dad, a ziploc bag of drachmas, bottle of nectar, a bottle of water, and another bag full of blueberry scones and ambrosia, cut into pieces. I found Jayden and Stella at the camp border, already packed. "So are you guys ready?" "Didn't we get here first?" Jayden asked. I rolled my eyes and we headed back to the streets. I've heard of lots of attacks here - Minotaurs, dracenea, but I'm sure that nothings going to happen wrong on the beginning of a quest, right? Anyway, I told the others of the prophecy and Jayden commented, "So, if we're going to pinpoint the next exact location of the island, we need to find the three ancient jewels. What the heck are those?" "Jewels from ten thousand years ago," Stella suggested. I punched her in the arm lightly. "I'm serious. Wait a minute - I think I have an idea where the first jewel is. Where was the first location the island was at?" "It's been here for almost a million years." Jayden told me. "It's not possible." "Research," I smirked. "Remember Aphrodite? She told us that she's making a History of the Gods website. All demigods should know the password - Ouranous, her father. If we search the Hidden Island on that website, we may find the exact location of when the island was first formed." "Well, this suddenly got easier." my best friend stated the obvious. "But where do we find a computer or a laptop?" "I can make one from scratch." Jayden reminded her. "Just give me a few minutes." We waited for about fifteen minutes until Jayden said that the laptop was done. It was awesome, and thankfully in my favorite color, stormy blue. Jayden searched up Aphrodite's new website and it turned up pink. Athena must have helped her with this. Anyway, there was a password box and Jayden entered in 'Ouranous'. It led us to another page with three choices: Get to Know the Gods, Ancient Landmarks, or Olympian Fashion (Really, did she have to put that there?) Jayden clicked the one that was labeled 'Ancient Landmarks'. A search box came up along with the article: Most Famous Landmark - Mount Olympus, Greece. "Type it in," Jayden told me. I searched 'The Hidden Island' and we found the information: The Hidden Island is a very ancient island from Greece. Zeus used to come here very often to find mortal wives, in which Hera can't come. The Island moves from time to time, making it harder for sailors to actually head to the island. The very first location of the Island is the exact middle of the Atlantic Ocean, then it moved all the way to the Gulf of Mexico, and then to the Bermuda Triangle. It's current location is the northern terminus of the Atlantic Ocean. I growled. "So we need to head to the exact middle of the Atlantic Ocean. We need a boat or a plane for that." "I don't do well in water," Jayden added. "I'm pyrokinetic." "So we need to take a plane," Stella said. "Sky, can't you just ask your father to bring us a plane?" "Of course not!" I almost yelled. "We borrow a plane." Okay, maybe my idea wasn't exactly bright. But the airport was nearby. I couldn't waste an opportunity like that. Thieving may be for the Hermes' kids, but don't say I'm all goody-goody. I can crush you like a bug and turn you into a crisp. We got three ropes from the abandoned streets and tied them to our waists. The other end would be tied to the plane's wings. It was a small plane, but big enough to fit five people and three backpacks. I didn't know how to fly a plane, but I do know how to literally fly. All children of Zeus have it, even if they're scared of heights. Once we pulled the plane from the port we all stuffed it with our materials and Jayden started flying immediately. "So, you think they'll notice?" "They won't," I told him. "I made a plane appear out of Mist." "Nice touch." Stella smiled. I took out the bag of blueberry scones and ambrosia and handed one to Stella and Jayden. Luckily for us, Jayden could fly with only one hand. Category:Original Idea Category:Chapter Page